Absolute Combat
The ability to reach the ultimate pinnacle of martial arts proficiency. Variation of Zenith. Ultimate form of Supernatural Combat. Also Called * Absolute Combat * Absolute Combatant/Fighter * Grand Martial Artist * Master Combatant/Fighter * Perfect Fighter/Warrior * Supreme Martial Artist * Transcendent Fighter/Warrior * Ultimate Fighter/Fighting Master/Warrior Capabilities Users of the ability have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and are capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. Masters of this ability have acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making them capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. Their combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterwards, making them one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Applications * Ability Intuition * Absolute Attack * Absolute Defense * Army Annihilation * Attack Prediction * Attack Reversal * Body Supremacy * Clear Mind * Combat Adaption * Combat Empowerment * Combat Perception * Counter * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition * Fear Inducement * Indomitable Will * Instant Learning * Limitation Inducement * Martial Arts Intuition * Omnislayer * One-Man Army * Pressure Point Intuition * Sense of Strength * Trick Weaponry * Unpredictability * Weapon Proficiency Associations * Arena Empowerment * Body Manipulation * Combat Embodiment * Death Inducement * Divine Combat * Elemental Combat * Elemental Enhanced Condition * Enlightenment * Enhanced Combat * Life-Force Manipulation * Mode Switching * Mystical Martial Arts * Ultimate Invincibility * Zenith Limitations * May be limited simply by their own existence. For example an ultimate human fighter may not be able to defeat an ultimate demon fighter. Known Users Gallery File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastered all the countless sword styles in the world, becoming the first Kenpachi. File:Acnologia Human.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) who is considered the King of Dragons possess ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12 File:Netero.jpg|Isaac Netero (Hunter × Hunter) is one of the strongest characters of the series and an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was one of the most gifted shinobi in history. His skills in armed and unarmed combat allowed him to disarm and dispatch multiple ninja at once. File:Mihawk_vs._Zoro.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is the strongest swordsman in the world. His skills in swordsmanship are great to the point where he is able to overpowering even Zoro with a mere dagger. File:Guardian_1.png|The Guardian (Samurai Jack) has countless eons of experience, and is the ultimate fighter, having beaten and nearly killing Jack with little effort. File:Sigrun_H.png|Sigrun (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of battle, has absolute combat skills. File:Shinobu_Sensui_Sacred_Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) is an incredibly powerful human who mastered the Resshūken, an elegant fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. He also mastered the Sacred Energy, the highest echelon of power that even Genkai couldn't achieve. Raizen3.jpg|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) was a Mazoku, an immensely powerful demon warrior, that even starving himself for centuries and merely using his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi, as a temporary medium he was able to decimate the mighty Sensui. Ryu Hayabusa Sigma 2.jpg|Ryu Hayabua (Ninja Gaiden series) has been stated to be the most powerful ninja in the world. His skills in combat, weaponry, and spiritual practices have allowed to challenge and defeat military soliders and machines, biological expirments, and fiends and deities of the highest class. Aakkyb.jpg|Being of godly-status and having mastery in over 700 distinct fighting styles involving both armed and unarmed combat makes Raiden (Mortal Kombat) one of the most deadliest adversaries to come across of his Universe and perhaps the most versatile. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers